Dracula Moon
by NarutaUzumaki
Summary: the title makes no sense Team 17 and Team 7 go on a mission. Read to find out.
1. Beginning

Kunami sighed. Another long night of remembering how she became the way she was today. Kunami Uchiha, **is blind**. Not since birth, oh no. Her blindness was caused by a fight between her, and her cousin Sasuke. She _hated_ to remember all the painful details. But that never mattered. She never cursed her cousin for blinding her. She was not impaired by her blindness. In fact, she was better because of it. Her other senses were heightened to near super-human levels by her loss of sight. Meaning she could literally smell fear. And she had no trouble finding an enemy. Plus she didn't care that she couldn't see her boyfriend. She had no trouble imagining him.  
"Kunami-chan, darling, wake up! Naruta-san's here. She says that Lady Tsunade wants to see you." Tokami called. Kunami smiled. Her home in Konoha's Uchiha District had been destroyed as a result from a fight between her and Sasuke versus Mandara Uchiha. So she had to move in with her boyfriend. But of course she wasn't complaining. She loved Tokami.  
"Tell Naruta I'll be right there." Kunami shouted. She hopped up out of her bed and pulled on her usual outfit(which resembled that of an ANBU's) then ran into the living room. "Hi Naruta-san." The Raven-haired girl said, bowing. Naruta smirked and shook her head.  
"Just because I'm on the recommendation list for Hokage doesn't mean you have to treat me like that, Kunam." The blonde laughed. Kunami grinned.  
"Well, I'm sorry that I look up to you." She sighed.  
"C'mon. We still have to pick up your asshole cousin." Naruta said. Since Kunami didn't resent Sasuke for blinding her, Naruta felt it was her duty to hate him for the Uchiha female. "Um, how many people does Tsunade-sama wish to see?" Kunami asked.  
"You should know Kunam." Naruta smiled, opening the front door. Naruto, Magumi, and Koen Jr. waited outside.  
"Morning Kunami!" Naruto said.  
"C'mon Kunami-chan! Let's go get Sasuke!" Magumi giggled. Despite all Sasuke had done, Magumi still had a crush on him. Which annoyed Naruta to no end. Kunami sighed.  
"Alright." She nodded. And with that, they were off.

* * *

Naruta sighed and knocked on the door. It swung open a bit and the Uchiha male's face popped out.  
"What do you want, Uzumaki?" Sasuke asked, frowning.  
"Lady Tsunade wants to see you." The blonde sighed.  
"What for?" Sasuke asked. He hadn't been allowed on missions for quite some time. So there was no way the hokage wanting to see him could be good.  
"She has a mission for you, me, Naruto, Mac, Koen Jr, and your cousin." Naruta said.  
"She's gonna let me on a mission? Seriously? And it's not some d-ranked Shit?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.  
"Just come on, Uchiha. You should thank god that your allowed on missions again, jackass." Naruta spat.  
"Hmph. Y'know it's that kind of behavior that keeps you on the bottom of the Hokage recommendation list." Sasuke snorted.  
"Whatever. Your just jealous that I'm on it and you aren't." Naruta smirked.  
"C'mon let's get going already!" Naruto sighed impatiently.  
"Yeah, so quit fighting." Koen said. Sasuke sighed and walked outside, locking the door. The group were about to head over to the Hokage's office when they were interrupted.  
"**NARUTA-SAN!** _NARUTA-SAN_! _**NARUTA-SAN**_!" Kara Kuramoto yelled charging at the group.  
"What Kara?" Naruta sighed.  
"I've been looking all over for you!" The black-and-red haired girl said, jumping up and down hyperly.  
"What do you want from Naruta, she-dobe?" Sasuke sighed.  
"Uhhhhhhh...shoot I forgot! Have you ever had that happen to you? When you forget something and no matter how hard you try to remember it, you just can't?" Kara babbled.  
"Neh?" Naruta asked.  
"I think she's trying to distract herself so she can remember." Kunami sighed.  
"YEAH, yeah! That's what I'm doin'! _AHA HA HA HA HA HA!_ This one time..." Kara continued.  
"UGH. She's worse than you Naruta." Sasuke sighed.  
"Shut it Uchiha." Naruta sighed.  
"AHA!!...I got nothing." Kara exclaimed.  
"Look Kara, as important as the news you have for me must be, I have an important mission I need to be briefed for. _So_, can it wait?" Naruta asked.  
"Sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, _sure,_ _sure, sure, sure, sure, sure, sure_-" Kara said.  
"You say "sure" one more time, and I am going to hurt you." Magumi warned.  
"Took the words right out of my mouth." Sasuke smirked.  
"Ummmmmm. Good luck on your mission then." Kara exclaimed, running off.  
"Bye." Naruta mumbled.


	2. Departure

"Alright. There has been a number of disappearances in the villages that surrounding the Village Hidden in the Shadows. The Kage has requested a large team of our ninjas to help out." Tsunade said. Naruta inwardly smirked. '_I bet he paid a whole shit-load of money for this mission. LOL_.' The blonde girl thought.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Everyone but Tsunade said.  
"I've decided to send Sakura along with you all." Tsunade said.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Everyone else said.  
"You may leave and go home to rest. Leave for the village in the morning." Tsunade said.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama." Everyone else said. Everyone proceeded to leave.  
"Wait. Naruta. I need to talk to you in private." Tsunade sighed. Naruta sighed and walked back in.  
"Hai, Tsunade-sama?" Naruta asked.  
"I'll need you to keep an eye on Sasuke Uchiha for me. There are still doubts as to where his loyalties lie." Tsunade said.  
"As you wish, Tsunade-sama." Naruta said, bowing.

* * *

"OI! UCHIHA-TEME! C'MERE!" Naruta shouted to Sasuke retreating figure.  
"WTH DO YOU WANT?" Sasuke yelled back.  
"JUST COME HERE. Jackass." Naruta yelled.  
"NOT TILL YOU TELL ME WHY I SHOULD!" Sasuke shouted, despite the fact he had started back towards the blonde. Naruta sighed. '_Seduction Jutsu_.' She thought. Sasuke picked up speed. "What?" He asked.  
"I need to talk to you in private. Come over to my house, k?" Naruta sighed.  
"HECK NO!" Sasuke said. '_Seduction Jutsu_.' Naruta thought. "FINE! But don't tell anyone." Sasuke grumbled.

* * *

'_I don't understand. How'd she convince me so easily? She barely said a thing. She just looked at me and told me to come with her to her house. I hope it's not about those idiotic rumors that we're secretly dating. I get sick just thinking about those. Oh god. What if- god forbid- she's gonna tell me she wants to make those god damned rumors true?! Ugh..._ ' Sasuke thought frantically. He was sitting in the living room of Naruta's house. The blonde was currently in the kitchen making some tea. Sasuke sighed. He was afraid of what would happen when Naruta would walk back into the room. Mostly because of how easily the blonde had convinced him to come over. Who knows what else she could convince him to do? He gulped when Naruta finally walked in carrying a tray that had two steaming cups of tea. Naruta sighed and sat down. '_Seduction Jutsu_.' Naruta thought. Sasuke immediately calmed.  
"Now Sasuke-kun, I'm gonna need you to behave right now. Don't freak out on me." Naruta said.  
"Why would I need to stay calm?" Sasuke asked, confused by the use of "-Kun".  
"Because I know you Sasuke. You're going to freak out at what I'm about to tell you." Naruta sighed.  
"No I'm not." Sasuke frowned.  
"Just calm down." Naruta sighed. '_Seduction Jutsu_.' She thought.  
"Fine." Sasuke grumbled.  
"Good boy." Naruta said. "Now, the thing is, I've been told to keep an eye on you. I've also been told to do whatever I want if you "misbehave". Meaning if you even try to betray any of us, I'm allowed to take you down. Got it?"  
"Why are you telling me?" Sasuke asked.  
"Mostly because I'm going to keep a close watch on you and I don't want you to take it the wrong way. But also, 'cause I know how much Kunami, Naruto, Sakura, and Mac care about you. I'm not about to kill you and have everyone else hate me for it." Naruta sighed, frowning.  
"Oh." Sasuke blinked.

* * *

"Where is Naruto?" Sakura complained.  
"Who knows, who cares." Mac sighed.  
"He's approaching." Kunami nodded.  
"HEY GUYS! SORRY I'M LATE! ALARM CLOCK'S BROKEN!" Naruto yelled minutes later.  
"NA-RU-TO!" Both Sakura and Magumi shrieked.  
"Calm down. He's not lying." Kunami sighed.  
"Just move yer ass, Naruto!" Naruta shouted.  
"Coming." Naruto shouted back.  
"Hurry up dobe!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto ran up before falling over huffing and puffing.  
"You need to breathe Naruto-kun." Sakura sighed.  
"Then (gasp) let (gasp) me! (gasp)" Naruto said.  
"Let's give him some space." Kunami said.  
"Right." Everyone but Naruto said, backing away. Soon Naruto got back up.  
"Feeling better?" Naruta asked.  
"Mmm. It's your fault I nearly died." Naruto joked.  
"Shut up. You have a Kyuubi!" Naruta laughed.  
"Let's just get going." Sasuke sighed.  
"Right." The rest of the group nodded.  
"WAIT! NARUTA! WAIT UP!" A pair of different voices screamed.  
"Neh?" Naruta asked. The blonde's friends Raikiri and Kara ran up to the group.  
"How dare you leave without saying goodbye!" The 2 girls said.  
"I'm sorry!" Naruta sighed.  
"Bye!" Rai smiled, hugging her friend.  
"Buh-bye!" Kara grinned, locking her arms around Naruta's neck. Sasuke gagged at the scene.  
"I'll see you two later, k?" Naruta smiled. She waved as her friends ran off.  
"Now let's go." Sasuke sighed.  
"Cool your jets, Uchiha." Naruta snapped. Then the group set off.


End file.
